


Be Mine Tonight (中文)

by FunnyWinter, rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Comedy, Comic, Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: 就算他们已经结婚了，这天晚上索林还是想试着色诱比尔博。（短漫）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Funnywinter translated this comic of mine http://archiveofourown.org/works/11430339/chapters/25610871 into Chinese! I hope Chinese-speaking viewers will enjoy it. ♥


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
